


First

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecil is Inhuman, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tongues, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt "Carlos is a virgin. Cecil is very experienced. Cecil uses his experience to deflower Carlos thoroughly, to the point that Carlos is an exhausted, whimpering mess. Cecil talking dirty about how beautiful Carlos is a great addition. As is eldritch terror Cecil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that all of my titles are these pretentious-sounding one-word affairs.

"I want to have sex," Carlos said, maybe a little hesitantly. He was looking Cecil straight in the eyes.

"Tonight?"

"Now, if that's okay," Carlos admitted with a shrug.

"We should have dinner first," Cecil said.

"Oh..."

"You don't want to go into it on an empty stomach," Cecil explained. Carlos looked up at him curiously.

Cecil put on water for buckwheat pasta and slid into Carlos's lap, cuddling up to him quite happily. "It's a bit of a big step," Cecil pointed out. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cecil took a few minutes to look lovingly up at Carlos. More lovingly than usual, which is quite a great deal. He pressed his mouth to Carlos's for a few moments, the most intimate sort of kiss he was ever willing to initiate without asking. Carlos was never sure whether this is because Cecil had two, very long tongues, or just because he was being polite.

"You've never had sex, right?" Cecil asked him. Carlos shook his head, curls falling into his eyes. "Then I suppose you won't mind the distribution of my limbs, since you wouldn't have anyone to think more favourably of?"

Carlos shrugged a little. "Are there any I don't know about?"

Cecil shook his head. "There are a few sets of teeth you might not have noticed, but that's it, really. I'm mostly arm and tentacle."

"What about these?" Carlos pointed out, putting a hand on one of Cecil's thighs, and Cecil made a noise that could be called a purr in a town that did not occasionally have people who purred the same way cats did.

"I forgot about those," Cecil admitted. "I know I have two of them, but they don't have thumbs..." He sighed sadly. His sister had gotten most of the thumbs in the family.

"Well, they're very nice, even if they don't outnumber your arms," Carlos told him, and Cecil looked flattered. "In fact, two is my favourite number of legs," Carlos said brightly. Cecil kissed his cheek.

Carlos sighed happily.

The water boiled eventually, and Cecil got up to finish making dinner. Carlos smiled as he watched him. They ate across the table from each other. The tip of one of Cecil's tentacles stole into Carlos's free hand, and he held it affectionately. That was one thing that was very nice about Cecil's limbs, the two of them could hold 'hands' at a much greater distance than couples with standard-issue human anatomy, and rather more subtly if there was a table between them.

"Do you have any condoms?" It occurred to Cecil to ask.

"Yes... Only as of last week or so." Carlos looked a little embarrassed, and Cecil's tentacle pulsed affectionately in his hand, implying the way he might have squeezed Carlos's hand in his.

"You're very cute," Cecil told him.

They had small, comfortable conversations as they finished eating and cleared away the dishes. Carlos excused himself to his room, looking awkward again, and exited it carrying a box full of ambiguous but impressive science equipment. Cecil hid a smile. Carlos set the box reverently on the table and showed Cecil into his bedroom. Cecil had not been here before. It smelled like Carlos. It felt like Carlos. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Carlos brushed a spider off the bed and, nervously, did something meaningless to the pillows. Cecil stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Carlos, who sighed and leaned back against him.

"Is there anything you know you don't want me to do?" Cecil asked him.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "If I don't like something, I'll tell you to stop. Aside from that, I guess you're in charge."

"Hm." Cecil pressed his face into Carlos's perfect hair. "It's going to get mussed," he said, meaning the hair. "I don't know if I'm pleased or concerned."

"Be pleased," Carlos said. "The last time you were concerned about my hair, you ran a man out of town..."

Cecil chuckled, breath warm down the back of Carlos's neck. "Where are the condoms?" he asked.

"Bottom drawer of the nightstand. There's also—uh, I also got lube," Carlos said. "I wasn't sure if you would want to use that sort of thing or not, but I think I would. Er, sometime. It doesn't need to be tonight if you don't want," he added.

"Carlos, there are so many things I want to be tonight," Cecil told him quietly. Carlos shivered. Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Is this nice?" Cecil asked, breathing against his skin. Carlos nodded, and Cecil kissed there, softly. A little sigh escaped Carlos, and he traced his fingers up Cecil's hip, under his shirt, and along the groove in his side, pressing at the edges gently. Cecil smiled a bit. The groove opened a little, and he slid out one of the three tentacles from inside it, wrapping affectionately around Carlos's wrist for a moment before curling around his waist. Carlos leaned back against him happily. The tip of one of Cecil's tongues touched the back of Carlos's neck. A tentacle from Cecil's other side—he was always proud of his bilateral symmetry—wrapped around Carlos to match the first one.

"You're so warm," Carlos murmured, settling into Cecil's limbs.

He pulled down the back of Carlos's shirt collar, sucking gently on the exposed skin. His hands were resting on Carlos's hips, thumbs hooked into his belt loops for just a little extra intimacy. Carlos reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, working carefully around Cecil's tentacles to do so. Cecil reached up with his hands and pulled Carlos's shirt down off his shoulders, one tongue reaching around to lick along the front of Carlos's neck while the very tip of the other moved in slow circles around the nape of Carlos's neck.

"Oh," he sighed as Cecil's hands stroked up and down his chest.

Cecil moved the set of limbs he had wrapped around Carlos's waist down to about the level of his hips and brought out another pair (pair two of three) to put around Carlos's torso properly, leaving Carlos pressed against soft flesh from the ribcage down to his thighs, with Cecil's fingers still brushing along the skin above that. Carlos groaned softly and rolled his hips forward.

"Yes," Cecil encouraged quietly, squeezing gently around his body. Carlos was not sure _how_ he said it, as one of his tongues was wrapped around Carlos's neck and flexing against him gently, but he also did not want to question it for the time being. The other tongue moved from behind Carlos's ear to brush along the outside edges of his mouth, then started running along his collarbones.

Carlos made a soft noise.

"Is it nice?" Cecil asked, putting his tongues back inside of his mouth first this time.

Carlos ground his hips forward against Cecil's limbs. "Are—are you going to be asking me that a lot?" he asked, not stopping.

"Yes," Cecil said. "I want to know. I want it to be nice, Carlos."

" _Cecil_ ," Carlos gasped sharply, head falling back to rest on Cecil's shoulder.

"Turn around," Cecil whispered. Carlos did, hips pushing against Cecil's desperately. Cecil insinuated a thigh between Carlos's and pulled him closer, kissing him until Carlos's breath came in short, choked gasps.

" _There_ , Carlos, _Carlos_ ," Cecil spoke against his mouth, reassuring and encouraging, running his hands up and down Carlos's spine until Carlos's hips stilled. "Did you come?" he asked quietly. "Was it good?"

Carlos shuddered and nodded emphatically, knees wobbly. "I don't think I want to stop," he gasped, burying his face in Cecil's shoulder, almost overwhelmed. "I love you," he added, not wanting Cecil to forget.

"I love you too," he assured, stroking Carlos's hair. "Sit down," he whispered, letting go of him. He did sit, quite heavily, then swung his legs onto the bed and lay back, still out of breath. Cecil sat next to him and placed an affectionate hand on his chest. "Did you mean it about not wanting to stop?" he asked, uncertain. Carlos nodded again, meeting Cecil's eyes, both sets of them. Cecil flushed, looking very pleased and happy. "I'm so glad," he said, leaning down to kiss Carlos's forehead, and then his mouth, slower, luxurious, tongues coiling along Carlos's sole one, until they were both moaning, until Cecil was stretched out next to Carlos, one leg draped over both of his, hips pressing against his outer thigh, a tentacle stroking up the inner one. Carlos held Cecil's head gently, wanting to keep that mouth against his, _in_ his.

"It's so good," Carlos whispered when he reluctantly let Cecil draw away.

"I want it to be," Cecil told him, and, apparently starting a new thought, "You look incredible like this..." He drew back and pulled his shirt off, wanting more room for his limbs, all of which were now fully exposed, having uncoiled from within his torso, where he normally stowed them to fit into his shirts. Carlos sat up and took his own shirt off the rest of the way, smiling at him, and Cecil was moving his hand down below Carlos's waist, unfastening his jeans, pushing them away. He shifted towards the foot of the bed and pulled down Carlos's briefs, tugging the briefs and jeans both down with a spare tentacle as he lightly gripped Carlos's inner thighs, just because they looked like they might be nice to the touch. Carlos shivered softly, unable to take his eyes off of Cecil as he brushed the tip of one tongue along Carlos's cock, running the other through the smeared ejaculate on Carlos's lower belly with a strange, reverent expression.

"Ah," Carlos said, which was about the most eloquent thing he could manage.

"Can you reach the lube?" Cecil asked curiously, not sure if they would have to move. Carlos reached down and shook his head. Cecil stood and got it from the drawer, taking the opportunity to shed his trousers, underwear, and socks. He lay next to Carlos again, kissing him. Carlos ran his hand up a tentacle, then gripped it gently for reassurance.

Cecil squeezed some of the lubricant into his hand and reached behind himself, prompting a slightly confused look from Carlos. "Not me?"

"Not yet," Cecil said with a slight shrug. "I mean to say, not this very moment. We can if you like, whenever you like, but I don't want to overwhelm you so quickly after you came, and I... Aah..." Carlos's eyes widened a bit. He craned his neck, wanting to see what Cecil was doing to himself. "Do you want to watch?" Cecil asked, sounding curious rather than seductive, voice thick around pleasure as he pushed a second finger into himself, so soon, so tight...

"No," Carlos told him. "I want to kiss you." And he did, emphatically, fingers digging into Cecil's hip. He didn't pull back for several minutes, zealously swallowing the sounds that Cecil was making against his lips. "And I want you to do it to me," he said when they parted, squeezing Cecil's hip a bit harder. "And then I want—I want this," he said, wrapping his fingers around Cecil's cock and giving it a few loose strokes.

"Oh," Cecil sighed, lovingly, indulgently. "Yes. That can definitely be arranged." And then he was getting up, moving to sit between Carlos's legs, slicking his fingers again, and Carlos almost whimpered at the realization that Cecil would be touching both of them, the same fingers he'd just been using, but in Carlos, not Cecil... Cecil was leaning down to kiss his forehead, one fingertip circling Carlos's entrance, and Carlos shifted his legs open wider, pushed his hips down nearer to Cecil's hand. Cecil drew back and grinned at him, although it turned into a reassuring smile before he was done, adoration creeping into his gaze as he moved the finger forward, into Carlos, and Carlos was making soft sounds as Cecil eased him open, spending a great deal of time and care, no idea how rough Carlos would like it but wanting to be absolutely certain he would be comfortable. Carlos was whimpering and clenching around four fingers when Cecil removed them gently, leaned over to twine his tongues with Carlos's. "Darling," he said, standing up. " _My Carlos_ ," he added quietly as he retrieved a few condoms from the drawer and opened the packaging on one of them. He rolled it on, quite pleased at the way Carlos's eyes fixed on him as he did so.

"I'll make sure you enjoy this," he said quietly, stroking lube along himself, squeezing a little, sighing into air that smelled— _tasted_ —of sex and sweat and heat. "Both of us," he amended, kneeling between Carlos's spread thighs and placing his hands on Carlos's hips, gently arranging Carlos's legs around his waist with some of his tentacles, leaving one coiled tenderly around a calf. Carlos raised himself on his elbows and met Cecil's eyes. Cecil moaned softly as he pressed inside, eyes fluttering shut for several long, breathless moments. Carlos made a thick, wordless sound, too deep and shaky to be a cry or a yell. Then Cecil was moving his hips, so gently, but Carlos was clutching at him, definitely crying out now, softly, unsteadily. "Just tell me if you want it harder, or slower, or anything at all," Cecil whispered, shifting in an effort to find the best possible angle.

"A—a little quicker, maybe," Carlos groaned, sliding his fingers into Cecil's hair and pulling him closer, face and chest flushed. Cecil obliged, and Carlos gasped his appreciation, mouth working its way down Cecil's neck, eyes shut tight. Cecil kept his motions even, controlled, gradually picking up his pace until he could feel himself getting close, knew that if he wanted to he could bring himself off in Carlos and oh, that was a lovely thought. Carlos's mouth was on his and his fingers were brushing Carlos's perfect hair and everything was Carlos, perfect Carlos, and he slowed his pace because he wanted everything, _needed_ everything. He reached down and brushed his fingers against Carlos's cock, now very hard and pressed against his stomach.

"You're close?" Carlos asked, pressing his forehead to Cecil's.

"Yes," Cecil said with a little nod.

"You can come when you want to but... You don't have to wait... You should come inside me and I'd like it to be soon," He finally said, glad at the conclusion to say what he meant.

Cecil nodded and sat up straight, letting himself concentrate on his own enjoyment, but even these movements were skilful, and Carlos was almost shouting, and then everything in his mind went sort of hazy and it was a little difficult to see clearly, so he let his eyes fall shut, and he shuddered and gasped, and he wrapped his limbs around Carlos and pulled him up, drawing him close to his chest so Cecil could push up into him, feel each of Carlos's noises against his own chest, and he came with a sound that Carlos had never imagined could be so good.

Cecil eased Carlos back onto the bed, and Carlos was even more breathless than Cecil, which made Cecil shoot him a weak, smug look from under relaxed, heavy eyelids as he drew away and dropped the condom into a trash bin and pulled Carlos close, kissing him, indulgent, grateful.

"Cecil," Carlos whispered. He wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking slowly, his free arm around Cecil's neck.

"What do you want?" Cecil asked him.

"Whatever you want to do with me," Carlos said quietly, tipping his head back. Cecil gently bit and sucked at his throat. He left a reddish mark a little down from Carlos's Adam's apple.

"I want to do everything," Cecil said. "Just not, I think, all at once."

Carlos nodded. Cecil drew away a bit and straddled Carlos's hips, picking up another condom and slipping it onto Carlos, who shivered a little. He wrapped his hands around two of Cecil's tentacles, trying to stabilize him and himself. Cecil held Carlos's cock steady and sank onto it, sighing softly. Carlos gasped. Cecil was very tight, and hotter than he had expected. Carlos tossed his head back, biting his lower lip. Cecil was moving, and Carlos felt like he might fall to pieces. Cecil's hands were on Carlos's chest, bracing himself, and they were gasping, gazing at each other. "Stop," Carlos said, gently, and Cecil drew away.

"What is it, Carlos?" he asked, making 'Carlos' sound like 'darling' somehow.

"It's really nice, but there's something else that I—that is—well." He looked away to the side, and then looked up at Cecil seriously, trying not to seem nervous. He rested a hand on one of Cecil's tentacles for a few seconds. "Could you fuck me with one of these?" he asked, hesitant.

Cecil blinked. "That's a little... odd," he said, not because they were tentacles but because they were just limbs.

"A little odd, yeah, also more than a little hot," Carlos mumbled, and Cecil didn't need convincing any more, he was pulling Carlos's legs apart and coiling several of the limbs around his thighs to hold him open without his body there to do it so that he could lean over and kiss Carlos, a little worried.

"They're thicker. It might hurt," he said, finding the lube again and applying a large amount of it to of one of them. "So you must tell me if it is too much."

"Of course," Carlos promised, shifting his hips up a bit. "And I do know you'll be careful."

Cecil nodded, and he pressed the end of it against Carlos's slick entrance. He moved until he could prop himself on one elbow, much closer to Carlos's hips. He pulled off the condom and took the tip of Carlos's cock into his mouth, sucking as he very slowly, _very slowly_ pushed into him, listening to Carlos intently for any words of protest, and there was more pain in the pleasure, he could tell, but no protest, only a strangled, groaning pronouncement, "So thick," Carlos was moaning, more than once. He spread his legs wider apart as Cecil's tongues coiled around his cock. "So thick... _Oh, Cecil_ —!" He was gasping, and he was almost yelling the words. Cecil's cock ached, not exactly hard but definitely not soft. Tongues sliding along Carlos's cock, trying to find the most sensitive areas, and if the way Carlos cried out and gripped Cecil's head was any indication, he was succeeding, but Carlos was not talking about Cecil's mouth, he was saying, "Harder, more," and, "Cecil," and, "So thick," until Cecil could hardly concentrate, except on wringing out every sound from Carlos, every last bit of enjoyment. Carlos came into his mouth, and came again a second time, dry this time, screaming, _actually screaming for him_ , until Cecil was pulling out of him, drawing up to kiss his mouth.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered. "I wish you could see yourself," he added, gripping Carlos's cock and stroking it firmly, hard, and Carlos was breathing in staccato. "See yourself like this, like I see you. The things I've made you feel. So perfect," he added with a quiet shudder, burying his face in Carlos's hair, and Carlos stiffened, shuddering, trembling, coming again because of _Cecil_ , and Cecil finally released him, let him lie limp and shaking on the sweat-damp bedsheets.

"I—I," Carlos gasped, eyes fluttering as if he lacked the strength to keep them open.

"There," Cecil whispered, kissing his cheek gently. "We can talk in the morning."

"I love you," Carlos said, like it was the most important thing. And, Cecil remembered, it really was.

He got up for a few moments, just to get a few tissues to wipe up Carlos's come and the surprisingly large amount of lubricant, and to put what remained of the lubricant back into the drawer along with a few stray condoms. He lifted Carlos, who leaned against him limply, and pulled back the bedsheets. He set him down in the bed carefully, and Carlos looked at him with a weak, exhausted smile, and held out his arms.

"You're perfect, too," Carlos whispered as Cecil wrapped eight of his ten limbs around him, leaving the last two, the legs, to stretch out alongside Carlos's matching pair. "You're not perfect, but you're _perfect_... You know?"

"I know," Cecil assured him. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad someone noticed that the pasta was left unspecified and was therefore wheat. It was buckwheat pasta in my head, but I forgot to write that bit down! And my readers are not telepathic but fortunately they are very observant! So I fixed it and it was okay!


End file.
